<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Drachma at a Time by woodsman2b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564583">One Drachma at a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b'>woodsman2b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, greek love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mercenary is on the hunt to earn a substantial reward.<br/>His target: a wealthy merchant from Corinth.<br/>Everything is going smoothly, as usual.<br/>But this mission will prove very much different.<br/>This is a story about two men who find a way to mend the rift between them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts">kaziandra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts">DeimosAlexein</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts">Myriath</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts">Jenn_Harper</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts">Illegible_Scribble</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts">OneHellOfAReader</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks, Jenn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November, 411 BC.<br/>In the dampness of a stormy autumn day, the city of Corinth dozed off.<br/>The sun, vanishing behind Mount Taygetus, gives way to a pale moon which hardly illuminates the main thoroughfares of the city of Sisyphus.<br/>But in the alleys, the light comes only from a few torches arranged here and there by the richest inhabitants of the metropolis.</p><p>Sneaking like a cat in the middle of blind streets, climbing on arches, roofs and terraces, the mercenary finally manages to intrude into the gardens of a villa surrounded by vines and olive trees.<br/>Using infinite precautions to get closer to the entrance, the silhouette of the misthios approaches the two guards slowly, before striking them in the back of the head.<br/>Once stunned, the unlucky men end their duty in the bushes nearby, unceremoniously dragged away by the intruder.<br/>The latter then climbs a blind wall to the west side of the property.<br/>A high window left ajar allows the young feline to enter the imposing building. </p><p>With a keen eye, the young man spots a main beam allowing him to find an ideal position above the main living room.<br/>From his perch, he observes without being seen the comings and goings of the owner, who remains unaware of his present danger.<br/>A quick glimpse at the ostracon allows the assassin to verify the identity of his target.<br/>Named Thaletas, circa 30 years old, dark, short hair, hazel eyes, 5 feet 10 fingers in height, average build.<br/>It seems his observations are consistent with the few lines hastily scribbled on the pottery shard.</p><p>He knows the time to take action is near; he needs to act before the watch dogs wake up and alert their boss.<br/>But the person of interest keeps moving from room to room, very busy and visibly concerned.<br/>At times, the bringer of death cannot even distinguish the facial features of the man walking the halls. All he sees is a combination of white and blue fleeing from destination to destination. The bottom of the himation flutters to the rhythm of his hurried steps. Nice outfit. The guy has good sartorial tastes. The blue color of the fabric is tempered with a magnificent white meander frieze.</p><p>Suddenly, the owner of the expensive garment stops walking. He takes off his coat and casually lays it on a bench in one corner of the room.<br/>He sits next to it and, overwhelmed like Atlas with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he takes his head in his hands for a long moment.<br/>On the lookout, the elusive shadow slides down a column of the peristyle.<br/>Landing with ease, the mercenary places himself in ambush behind a marble statue decorating the interior garden. His hunting instinct has refined over time, and he can now predict the reactions of his prey with some accuracy.<br/>All this explains his high reputation in the very closed world of contract killers.<br/>Once again, he demonstrates his worth when the rich Corinthian, seeking peace and clarity of mind, walks towards the coolness of the trees and the little pool, as expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Predator and Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a swift move, the assassin places his hand on the merchant's mouth, stifling a cry of alarm in his throat, and pulls him against his own body.<br/>      "It won't be long, don't struggle."<br/>He presses a dagger on the man's knotted throat, and can feel the terror invade his body and mind. The hairs on his arms are raised; his legs seem to give way under him.</p><p>The killer feels a drop slip off his fingers.<br/>The shopkeeper closes his eyes, resigned, and cries in silence.<br/>Few people behave this way in the face of death when it hugs them by surprise.<br/>In all the years he has worked in this profession, the mercenary believes that this is the first time that one of his victims has not struggled for his survival.</p><p>The misthios' resolve cracks a little, and he agrees to give the merchant a moment of respite, provided he stays perfectly silent.<br/>      "Turn around!" the criminal orders.<br/>Alexios - that is his name - finds himself captivated by the beauty of the man who stands frightened in front of him. They observe each other without exchanging a word.</p><p>Yet still under threat of a deadly weapon, the Corinthian feels his muscles gradually relax. Alexios does not make the slightest movement to complete his work, which intrigues Thaletas. Would that mean he has a chance to save his skin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Self-Defense Mechanism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thaletas dares to speak. <br/>"If I have wronged anyone, it is unintentional and I shall apologize."<br/>Alexios answers curtly, in order to hide his confusion.<br/>      "A bit late for that, don't you think?"<br/>      "No. If you are here to honor a contract put on my head, I probably can do something to redeem myself." <br/>      "None of my business, merchant."<br/>Thaletas thinks out loud.<br/>      "It must be those crooks, those Athenian brothers who sent you. They probably told you that I lied to them about the quality of my goods. I can assure you that I did not. They covet my business above all." <br/>      "One often finds an excuse when his sentence is near."<br/>      "I can assure you, misthios, my products are the best of all Corinth. I will prove it to you." Thaletas answers.</p><p>Alexios' feelings grow more and more conflicting. On the one hand, this wine-seller is only delaying the inevitable, a fact that irritates him to the highest degree. <br/>On the other hand, his arguments could be valid and his ignorance of the potential existence of a contract on his head does not appear to be feigned. </p><p>What if this story was actually the truth? No... He must cut the losses.<br/>Stop all this nonsense. Stop listening to this merchant's plaintive moans, stop looking at him straight in the eyes, stop staring at his delicate lips, at his short hair bathed in the dim light that emanates from the oil lamps in the living room.<br/>Stop everything with one stroke of his blade... Innocent, guilty... Does it matter?<br/>An assassin does not care about these things. He kills and gets the promised reward.<br/>No more, no less.<br/>As he attempts to gather his wits and refocus on his mission, the mercenary is presented with a kylix in front of his mouth.<br/>The trader, smiling, holds another cup between his fingers.<br/>      "Taste it! And you dare tell me that this is not the best wine you've ever tasted!" </p><p>Alexios' suspicious eyes make Thaletas understand that precision is necessary...<br/>      "It is not poisoned, if that is what you fear."<br/>He drinks the contents of his own cup in one shot, before emptying the mercenary's one at the same speed.<br/>The latter remains speechless. He does not take his eyes off the merchant's lips, now slightly moistened by the Dionysian beverage.<br/>He finally expresses himself, almost mechanically.<br/>      "Serve me again, merchant."<br/>      "Thaletas, you can call me thus," he daringly glances at Alexios in a flirtatious manner, hinting at his own liking of what he sees.</p><p>Alexios remains silent. A target remains a target. Do not cross his gaze. Do not speak to him. Do not pronounce his first name. These are the three rules he sets for himself in order to carry out his executions. Today, only the third rule is still valid...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Labelling Con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thaletas. Serve us again, please." </p><p>He would bite his tongue for that, definitely.<br/>But later. For now, he needs to taste this wine. And enjoy the view...<br/>Once again with a cup in his hand, Alexios can call himself an amateur oenologist.<br/>Though in reality, what he is judging is the chiton of his "host". Bright white with a delicate red stripe, it reveals only Thaletas’ thin but sturdy legs. <br/>Commercial travels have a way of forging a man, apparently...</p><p>Alexios sips his wine and gives his verdict.<br/>      "I'm no expert, but I can affirm it's much better than the cheap wines they serve in the taverns of the Greek world."<br/>Another sip and he says:<br/>      "In fact, it reminds me of the wine that was served at Pericles' estate...".<br/>Thaletas, not a little proud, nods:<br/>      "It is the vine produced on my estate which is the origin of all the best wines served at the greatest banquets in all of Athens!"</p><p>The mercenary, suddenly remembering the reason for his presence here, put his kylix down and said gravely:<br/>      "It's a delight... but it won't save you".<br/>Thaletas' smile instantly vanished from his face.<br/>Business is business. Alexios is already too late and the guards could wake up.<br/>Thaletas goes all in. <br/>      "Is there nothing I can do to let you spare me?" <br/>      "With the debts you've accumulated? Not a chance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scandalous Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thaletas is speechless. When his amazement passes, he asks: <br/>      "But how..." <br/>      "Two poor guards for such a large estate, stocks full to bursting and your extreme anguish... Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you owe those two Athenians a lot of money; money that you can't reimburse them."</p><p>Thaletas cannot deny the truth any longer. He bows in defeat.<br/>      "Beautiful and intelligent at the same time..." he lets go in a whisper. Alexios feels his cheeks flush.<br/>      "Like others, I was suspicious when peace was made about ten years ago. <br/>"But as time went by, I felt that it could be lasting. I borrowed money to make costly investments... Then war started all over again, all the way to Attica itself. With the capture of Decelia by the Spartans, land routes are cut off and Athens can only trade by sea.<br/>The city buys less oil and wine to favor its wheat supply. I had to dismiss guards, sell the estates I owned in the region ... And I still owe a lot of money to my creditors."</p><p>Disconcerted by the Corinthian’s attempts of flattery, Alexios had barely listened to his interlocutor. Staring at the merchant, he considered his laughing eyes, his fine features, his well-proportioned nose, and his sensual lips as the most beautiful expression of male charm.</p><p>For his part, the merchant was observing his future executioner. <br/>If only it were possible to know more about this man, his motivations, his career, and to draw from that pieces of information that might lead to the resolution of this thorny problem...</p><p>Visibly, Alexios was prey to some confusion.<br/>Perhaps he was in the process of changing his mind about the merits of this mission?<br/>Perhaps he was embarrassed by Thaletas’ allusions? Or perhaps... Could it be that the words spoken a few minutes earlier had achieved their goal?<br/>Thaletas has to make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Courtship Display</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He moves towards the misthios, slowly.<br/>      "I can give you my wine and oil to repay my debts..."<br/>Not very convinced, the misthios replies:<br/>      "You said it yourself: it is wheat that makes a man's fortune in these troubled times." <br/>Thaletas comes closer, undoing his chiton to reveal one of his shoulders.<br/>      "In that case, I'm afraid I have nothing left of interest to offer you, mercenary... Except... a bit of fun..."</p><p>He puts a finger on Alexios' lower lip and continues.<br/>      "The guards are still not awake... They will probably remain unconscious for some time. You didn't pull your punches, handsome… "<br/>The mercenary removes Thaletas’ hand from his mouth.<br/>      "Alexios, that's my name."<br/>      "Alexios..." the merchant repeats lasciviously.</p><p>The misthios brings Thaletas' hand back to his mouth wide open, and greedily licks the offered fingers, one after the other.<br/>"Then I must examine your proposal... to the last detail…"</p><p>With authority, Alexios discovers Thaletas' other shoulder and brings the chiton down to the waist. Then he grabs one of the wine-seller’s pectorals and makes him move back to the largest klinê in the living room.</p><p>Passing a hand between the legs of the Corinthian, Alexios feels the latter's vigor.<br/>      "You're already in great shape, aren't you?"<br/>      "You come to my house, barely dressed, with your pretty face... No wonder I am aroused!"<br/>It must be noted that the mercenary, praised and feared as one of the greatest assassins of the Greek world, does not need armor to protect himself.<br/>Thus, this evening, as during many other missions, he only wears a modest loincloth. In fact, he often pretends to be a slave and circulates between houses without raising any suspicion... Some Corinthians are so rich that they cannot even remember all their servants’ names or faces.</p><p>Thaletas devours the Assassin’s body with his eyes. Muscular without excess, covered with a fine fleece over his torso, arms and legs... The shopkeeper feels exalted at the idea of having turned the head of the one who came to kill him.<br/>He lies down on the klinê and he opens his arms, inviting Alexios to him.</p><p>Alexios calmly takes a seat beside him then kisses him fiercely, his tongue trying to fill the narrow space that still separates them.<br/>Thaletas welcomes the misthios in his warm arms, taking care to spread his thighs wide apart to feel the warmth emanating from his skin beneath his fingers.</p><p>He eagerly caresses Alexios' pectorals, then his entire abs, passing his fingers along the grooves as he ventures downwards. As his hand nears the misthios' lower abdomen, the latter grabs his wrist and says in the hollow of his ear, like a secret whispered by a god:<br/>      "If you want it, come and get it."<br/>In the face of Thaletas' surprise, the misthios grows bossier.<br/>      "Suck me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bestial Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thaletas gets up from bed and places himself at Alexios’ feet, like a prostrate devotee.<br/>The loincloth of the misthios quivers, a bump forms under the fabric, which Thaletas carefully lifts to free the erect sex of the mercenary.</p><p>The Corinthian remains in awe before such a member, which he instinctively compares to a Pentelic marble column of the Parthenon: rigid in appearance but tender under the fingers, long and slightly flared, finely and deeply veined.<br/>And what to say about the capital! A pleasantly proportioned glans, barely protruding from the cylinder of flesh. Delicately colored in purple, it already pearls under the effect of the emotion felt by the misthios.<br/>A work of art, which the merchant will venerate with his lips, his tongue... His teeth. </p><p>It doesn't take much for Alexios to moan, imperceptibly at first, then more and more loudly.<br/>Reluctantly, he has to interrupt this gentle treatment...<br/>      "Stop it! Please stop..."<br/>The businessman complies, not without giving one last lick on the frenulum.<br/>Alexios stands up, grabs his lover by the waist and places him with his back turned.<br/>Thaletas understands Alexios' desires, and puts his hands on the bed. He gently spreads his legs and casts a sensual glance behind him.</p><p>Alexios, already abundantly lubricated by Thaletas’ oral attentions, aligns his sex with the loose opening. Carefully, he slides it inside the merchant's body.<br/>A wave of pleasure runs up Thaletas' spine, and he bites his lips.<br/>Once completely inside, Alexios caresses Thaletas' neck with one hand and grabs one of his pectorals with the other. A moment later he grabbed the top of the hip on the same side. Alexios lets a hoarse breath run over Thaletas' neck. The two lovers are in communion, their bodies ready to give and receive a feverish pleasure.</p><p>The mercenary begins his comings and goings, his muscles rubbing against the merchant’s back. Then Thaletas tilts his torso on the bed, and enlarges the space between his legs. Leaning on his elbows, he offers himself to the assaults of the misthios who accelerates his movements, now clinging to both Thaletas' hips.</p><p>The adrenaline rises inside him, but he does not want to come this way. After having pounded his lover for long minutes, Alexios withdraws again. He leans against the klinê and then signals Thaletas to join him.</p><p>The merchant climbs on his lover, straddles him and places his anus above Alexios' genitals. Then he lowers himself, until he makes contact with the misthios' penis. Alexios gasps in anticipation.</p><p>Thaletas finally impales himself on the mercenary's spear.<br/>A flood of desire overwhelms the Corinthian, who begins to ride Alexios frantically. Alexios struggles to keep control and the pressure exerted on his member combined with the vision of the beautiful wine dealer in ecstasy makes him cross the point of no return. In violent jerks, the mercenary splashes Thaletas' inside walls. The devastating orgasm makes him sink into torpor, from which he only comes out to witness the delicious spectacle of his lover recovering the precious nectar to deposit it on his own tongue. Alexios rises up; his sex still swaddled in Thaletas' sheath, and passionately shares the substance of love in a long kiss.</p><p>But when Thaletas lays a hand on Alexios' chest, a hint of anxiety appears in the mercenary's eyes, quickly swept away by the merchant's words.<br/>      "I want to come inside your mouth."</p><p>Alexios smiles, and without saying a word, slides out of bed to kneel down, facing Thaletas. The latter caresses his body voluptuously and then grabs his blood-filled sex with fervor.<br/>Alexios comes closer and revels in his submissive position.</p><p>Thaletas seizes Alexios' abundant dark hair, as the misthios waits with keen anticipation for what's coming.<br/>With his other hand, he guides his sex towards the wide open mouth and pours out his seed in powerful jets that overflow onto the lips of the misthios.<br/>Alexios gets up hastily to embrace his lover and mix their sexual fluids in a carnivorous embrace. </p><p>Drenched in their frenzied frolics, the two young men gradually come to their senses.<br/>      "Thaletas, you are Eros personified"<br/>      "And you, my Adonis. Please, avoid the boars!"<br/>Their laughter fills the room.  Thaletas' humor disappears suddenly, a frown appearing on his face.<br/>      "I would have gladly kept you close to me tonight..."<br/>      "But your guards would sound the alarm. And I have many contracts to honor, everywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Further Transactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tear was born in the sad eyes of the businessman. <br/>The mercenary seizes a cheek and whispers to him:<br/>      "Prepare a dispatch of oil and wine, I will deliver it in your name to the Athenians. I fear neither the soldiers nor the brigands on the road. Your creditors will surely prefer to deal with you through me rather than to be burdened with a distant estate that they should have trouble managing. I will convince them that this is the solution." </p><p>The two men put merchandise on a wagon, which will be conveyed by one of Thaletas' last horses. <br/>Then, with a spark of malice in his eyes, Alexios adds:<br/>      "One... load will not be enough. Far from it. I will have to come back... repeatedly. I will warn you of my arrival, do not forget to dismiss your guards and leave your... back door wide open...</p><p>With these words, he puts his dagger away and sets off.<br/>Thaletas accompanies him to the threshold of the property.<br/>By way of goodbye, the misthios leans over to the merchant's ear and confides to him: <br/>      "I will fuck this debt out of your pretty ass, one drachma at a time..." before disappearing into a night tainted with carnal promises…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>